Forever and a Day
by castlefan6
Summary: Authors Note: SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hampton's thing didn't happen etc.
1. Chapter 1

Forever and a Day 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N This will pick up on the next chapter of our hero's lives after Kate has fought her way back to Rick, and they have bonded over their love for each other. Thanks again to the prompt supplied by Kato769 and suggestions by other readers to carry the story forward. Marlowe always said this was a love story, and for the first 5-6 years I believed it was. So many opportunities to develop life away from the precinct were missed, (IMHO) and this is just one scenario as I saw it.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously (From Dropped Call Chap. 17)**

 _A few minutes later the Doctor hit's play and there are the final numbers, Ricks are over the chart, almost as if he never had Cancer to begin with, his PSA numbers were those of a man with indications to watch for, not recovering from Prostate Cancer._

 _As they view the numbers, it Rick who sobs this time, he just can't believe that four short weeks ago his life was in shambles and he had been handed life's cruelest blows ever._

" _Rick, we won't have the definitive results for 3-4 months, but I am betting you come back as completely Cancer Free, Congratulations and PLEASE continue regular checkups with Dr. DeLeaver,"_

" _That's taken care of Doctor, thank you, I've made his appointments with Gregg personally for the next 4 months and I will drag him there if needed," Kate smiles through tear stained face, tears of joy, of love, and of thankfulness for second chances for both of them._

 _At the same time Rick was getting his results, Trey was receiving similar news with Gregg by her side, he had been there the entire week and from an outsider's point of view he was getting very serious about her._

 _As they enter the Lobby, Rick see's Trey first, as she runs and jumps into his arms throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "I'm good how are you Rick?"_

" _The same Trey, but I think you better let me go before Gregg or Kate or both kick our asses" he laughs._

 _Kate smiles at him, "Rick of all the people in the world, I would never be jealous of Trey, she's been your partner in a fight that no one should ever have to go through, I'm glad you had each other. But Sister, let go of my man" and laughter fills the room,_

 _It wasn't a final verdict, BUT it was the second chance, and this time life didn't drop the call, in fact it became a conference call among the closest of friends._

 **Castle's Loft**

 **The Following Monday**

Kate and Rick had driven back to New York, after a fond farewell from Trey and Gregg, well at least for the time being. It seemed that when Gregg found something he wanted he went after it, and the couple were busy planning Trey's relocation to New York where she would have not only Gregg, but Rick and Kate to support her and each other through the next phase of this journey.

A lot had happened since Kate had tracked Rick down, not only had Rick forgiven her, but also asked her to move in with him at the Loft. Kate had agreed under one condition, that Alexis was consulted and agreed first. Rick made it clear, that they were a couple, regardless of where they lived, and Alexis, or anyone else would **NOT** come between them ever again. As he held her hand on the trip home, she shyly asked,

"Rick, can I ask you how long you have been in love with me?"

"I've loved you from the day you walked into the book signing to question me on the first case. If you want to know how long I'll love you, well that's easy, Forever and a day, my love, you are my Always."

Kate lifted his hand that was interlaced with hers and gently kissed his knuckles,

"You know Rick, I have no idea of what I was afraid of, the way you make me feel every minute we're together, well I just can't describe it" as a tear falls from her eye,

"I'm really sorry for all the hurt, the wasted time, and for not being here when you needed me most, that's something I'll never forgive myself for. I'm glad Trey was there, and I'm even more glad that she's an honorable woman who treated your feelings for me with such respect. I really hope her, and Gregg are happy, they are so good together."

"That's funny, because she said the same thing about you and I, that once she heard me talk of Kate, she knew no other woman could stand a chance, I'm glad Gregg has finally found a good woman too, he deserves to be happy."

"What time did you call the family meeting for Babe? Is Martha joining us via Skype since she lives in the home as well, she should know what the plan is."

"We're meeting at 7:30 PM after you and I stop for a dinner for two at Remy's and Alexis makes it home from her study group. Mother is on a three week break so she will be there anxious for me to say what's on my mind so she can head out with her friends, I swear I don't know how she can keep such an active social life," as he chuckles

"Have you told them anything at all Rick, I mean a lot has happened, do you want to dump it all on them at once?"

"Relax Babe, Alexis already told me to "get my head out of ass and make a move on Kate before you lose her forever" and Mother loves you so that won't be an issue. What happened between us stays between us, Sweetheart, no one needs to know anything else and Paula will keep her mouth shut. She knew that you were hurting, she has left a few of those zingers herself in the past, so that's over and done with, OK?"

"How do you do it? I mean you forgive me over and over and I don't know why, I mean I really don't know if I could be that way had the conditions been reversed? Don't get me wrong Rick, I thank God that you have such a big heart, but I wonder what I did to deserve you."

"Love."

"I'm sorry Babe, Love what?"

"You want to know how I can forgive you and others; the answer is Love. I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and I KNOW you love me in return. Don't think for a minute I know you broke more than a few departmental rules to track me down, and I'm sure you attacked it like a murder board, digging each clue till you found a connection and then you got on a airplane, flew to Toronto, and made yourself vulnerable to my retaliation.

If you didn't love me, you would have been in the Hamptons with Tom, and I would have been an after thought at best, not chasing down clues to find me. I know how hard it was for you to take that leap, it was all I needed to know my love for you was being returned, and that nothing was more important than each other. As I saw you place pillows behind my head, encourage Trey to eat, cover me with warm blankets I was convinced that you care for me, more than anyone ever has before, and Kate, nothing is going to destroy that ever again, nothing."

Kates eyes pool with tears, letting her relief show through. She had stepped out on faith and showed Rick how much she loved him, her reward was the love of a man who would move heaven and earth to make her happy.

They reach Remy's and it was a welcome sight to see familiar faces, as they are escorted back to their booth, with a sign, Welcome Home Rick and Kate hung above it.

"How, did they know we were coming, and that it would just be you and I, and I mean they saved our booth, well what I always called our booth even before there was an us,"

"I called Marcy Rick, they were all worried about you when you hadn't made an appearance in over two weeks, so when I knew we were stopping here, I texted her, then when you paid for gas, I called her quickly, I hope that was OK?"

"Well, I don't know but, (long pause) then he turns Kate to his face and kisses her like he had wanted to do since the last time they kissed. She responded and initiated the tongue, lots of it, pouring her love into each kiss, and nibble, till finally she had to pull apart,"

"Babe, if we don't stop now, we never will and the last I heard that was still a crime, making love on a table at a diner" she laughs as his blue eyes sparkle.

They enjoyed the meal, shakes, and the well wishes it seemed like came from everyone of the staff, just saying "Hey Rick we're glad you're back, tips have been really lousy since you've been gone" as they laugh, and kid for almost an hour.

"Rick, it's almost 6:45 PM, we better go so we're not late for the family meeting."

"You're right, as always," he smiles, and they are off for the Loft in Rick's car. The minute Eduardo sees Kate he starts to make his way towards her then he see's Rick give the two thumbs up sign and he smiles and returns the sign. He understood that all was back to normal without saying a word.

Rick and Kate slowly make it to the Loft Door, there may have been some deep kissing going on, and as Rick opens the door, he stops for a moment to realize just how fortunate he was. A little over four weeks ago he left, without the promise or hope that he would ever return to his beloved home, and certainly never dreamed it would be with the Love of his life with him.

Kate takes his hand, and simply says, "We're home Rick, I'm not going anywhere, and you are going to be fine, I love you Babe, so much it scares me."

Rick turns to her, and as he does a tear falls from those beautiful blue eyes, "I never thought I would see home like this again, and I really never had any hope that you would be with me, my Always, my Forever and a Day, I love you so much it scares me as well. I just want to make you happy, no matter what that means. We'll talk about what you want after the family meeting, OK?"

"Sure Babe, I'll be here. I just hope Alexis doesn't hurt you for not telling her, I know I wanted to kick your ass, and I was the only one that knew I loved you then," she smiles, just as the door opens and in walks Martha and Alexis.

"Hey Grams, look whose home" as she rushes to her father and hugs him like the little girl, he still pictured her to be, then she see's Kate and her smile grew even wider.

"Hi Kate, did he finally get his head, *"

"Yes, Sweetie we both did, and yes we are a couple, I just hope I have your blessing"

"You're kidding Right? I've been on him for over a year, Are you moving in Kate, is this what the meeting is about?" she smiles at her Dad, Kate, and Martha has a smile so wide it would light up Broadway.

"Well Pumpkin, that's one topic we need to discuss. Kate and I are a couple in love, yes we are serious, and yes I asked her to move in, the only condition she set was your permission Alexis, so do we have it?"

The redhead flies across the room engulfs Kate in a bear hug squealing with delight, "yes, yes, yes, Welcome home Kate,"

Rick looks at Kate, and asks "may I ask you once again, Kate will you live with us, to be my Always,"

"YES, a thousand times Yes, as she and Alexis are still squealing with delight."

Kate turns and see's Martha, "Rick we need to be sure that Martha is OK with this?"

"Darling I told him a year ago, go kiss you while you were still young, Of Course it's our pleasure," as Kate breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was one topic for the family meeting, and since we have all agreed I think it's safe to say time to move to the other topic. Pumpkin, Mother what I'm about to tell you is very hard, so please, no questions till I have time to explain it all, agreed?" Getting worried looks and nods, Rick plows right into it,

"A little of 5 weeks ago I was diagnosed with Cancer****

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Forever and a Day 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

" _Well, that was one topic for the family meeting, and since we have all agreed I think it's safe to say time to move to the other topic. Pumpkin, Mother what I'm about to tell you is very hard, so please, no questions till I have time to explain it all, agreed?" Getting worried looks and nods, Rick plows right into it,_

" _A little over 5 weeks ago I was diagnosed with Cancer****_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Same Monday Evening**

"A little over 5 weeks ago I was diagnosed with Cancer, Prostate Cancer to be exact by Dr. Gregg, and instead of the traditional Chemo, Radiation regimen, I went to Toronto to participate in a trial, on Gregg's suggestion. This new trial actually trains your blood cells as to which are good, and which are cancer and over a four-week time, infusions are used to adjust the characteristics of each patient."

He see's Alexis weeping and then Kate gently pull her into her, caress her head gently with one head as she holds her hand with her other, Alexis seems to calm some with this, and then he sees Martha's tell, the compact of makeup come out and her pretending to adjust her makeup as she dabs a tear away.

"Dr. DeLeaver got me into this trial, and **NO ONE** knew, it, so Sweetie when you asked why you needed to call Paula rather than Kate, it was because I used burner cell phones and was admitted under a new alias, Rick Gates, so I couldn't be tracked down. I didn't want to stop your trip to Princeton, which I know you would have cancelled, and Mother you would have flown home and lost the lead in your play, there was nothing you could do, so I'm sorry I deceived you, but I meant well."

"Dad, if that's all true, and don't think for a minute you are off the hook, remember your lessons to me that a lie by omission was the same as one by commission, how did Kate find you?"

"Pumpkin, I still don't know to this day, but I'm glad she did, she just proved again what a hell of a detective she is, because I thought I had fooled everyone."

"Alexis, when I started looking for your father, it was because I had said some terrible things to him, and acted like a total Ass, I needed to let him know how sorry I was, and the more I missed him, the more I realized, I loved him, and have for a long time. I broke some rules at the NYPD, and was suspended, so I tapped into their Data Base and ran all the financials and phone records till I found one small link, a dinner at the Orion Hotel paid for by Dr. DeLeaver and he had noted down the guests, Rick Gates, and Ms. Boland the lady who Rick was sharing the suite with."

"Wait, you were sleeping with another woman while Kate is busting her Ass trying to find you? Dad, Really?"

"Sweetie, they weren't sleeping together, your Dad had met her the day he arrived in Toronto at the diner she owned, and she talked him out of gorging himself on food that would have made him sick after treatment. She had over an hour commute to the hospital each way, so your father let her use one of the bedrooms in the suite.

To be honest with you, since you're not a kid anymore, the young lady was fighting cervical cancer and couldn't get "past second base" even if she wanted to, so yes there were two nights were two scared adults cuddled, but baby, I don't hold that against your Dad. If I had been where I was supposed to be, and treated him the way he deserved, I would have been with him in the suite. He could have come to me when he needed me most, and that is a guilt I will live with forever.

Trey Boland is now dating Dr. Gregg DeLeaver, and both are happy, but she was honorable Alexis. It seems like your father talks in his sleep and Trey knew that he loved me, so she shut it down to nothing more than friends immediately. I really owe her a great deal, for being there when I should have been. Also for treating the love your father and I have with so much respect, you don't find that in women much,"

By the time Kate had finished speaking tears were dropping from her eyes, and Alexis reached over silently handed her a tissue, then laid her head on Kate's shoulder.

"Hey Kate, It's OK, you and Dad are together, and from the smiles on both your faces I think Dad is going to share more good news."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be the one crying, Rick has been the one to go through this, so Babe, please finish the story, I'm sorry I cut in,"

Rick smiles that big smile, the one that is hers alone, "Well where was I , oh yeah Kate breaking a whole host of rules and regulations, even calling Gina to ask about my favorite hotels in Canada, and finally getting on a plane and catching me in the lobby of the Orion Hotel at 5:56 AM.

I wasn't the kindest soul to her, but main thing is we worked things out, and she stayed with me for the remainder of the treatment. She even helped Trey when she was going through it as well, so we have a lot to be thankful for, and now that these two dummies have got it together, I'm never going to let her go again.

As I said Kate was with me till the treatment ended last Friday, and we got the results, now I am going to warn you that these are preliminary, we won't have the final results for 4 months, but as of Friday I am in remission, headed for all clear," tears form and as hard as he fights it, spill out, and in a flash he has his ladies at his side, Kate on one, Alexis on the other and Martha holding his hand.

"Hey no one is supposed to cry about happy news right," Martha chides, "so how are we going to celebrate, and Richard have you told Paula and Gina yet, it sounds to me both have been very worried about you."

"Yes, Mother I did, we called them when we got in, and told them about the Cancer, the treatment, the prognosis and the change in my life, that Kate is with me and will be Forever and a day. They both sounded shocked at the disease, but relieved at the prognosis, Gina even told me to take an extra week for the next chapters due."

Martha had noticed the attention Kate had been paying to Rick's every movement. Watching to insure nothing was taxing, or upsetting him, if only these two hadn't been such idiots she may have had another grandchild by now, well who knows the way they are looking at each other something is going to give and soon she thought.

Alexis turns and takes Kate's hand, "OK Dad, let's talk about the lie, and first don't even go there, on my 11th birthday you told me that a lie could be if I knew something and didn't tell as much as telling you something that I knew wasn't true, so precedent set, Explain yourself"

"Your correct pumpkin, I did lie, and I owe you all an apology, a big one, in my defense I did leave a letter that Uncle Bob has in case something happened. He would deliver it, well if something happened, he doesn't know what's in it, but I had to put him as backup guardian to you Alexis when I couldn't confirm with Kate that she was still willing to do it."

Kate's eyes open wide, "Rick, you were serious when you asked me to watch out for Alexis if something happened to you? That was the case with the Mummy and I thought you were just being over dramatic, you really meant it that you entrusted Alexis to me, even back then?"

"Of course, I did, I knew then that I loved you, and felt that of all the people in the world who would love my little girl as much as me, it would be you."

"You hardly knew me then Rick, how did you know?"

"I remember the first time you came to the "Bat Cave" I think you called it, you talked to Alexis, not at her, and you always asked about her not to use as a wedge or shield to get into my life, but because you cared. The same reason, she always asked about you, and yelled at me when she thought I did something stupid"

"Well you did, a lot of times, girls don't want a pony Dad, they want to be respected for who they are, and don't give us a library of excuses, just say I was wrong, I'm sorry and Please forgive me, Right Kate?"

"Right Sweetie, I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Something tells me I am in a lot of trouble now, with both of you ganging up on me*"

"Poor, poor Rick, let's get back to the question Alexis asked you Babe, What is your punishment for lying to us all?"

Rick thinks a bit then replied, "I've got it a week without my video games, now that is harsh."

Alexis looks at Kate, shaking her head no, "Nope, not enough Dad, the punishment must fit the crime and yours was a big one."

"How about two weeks then?" Rick pleads

Kate looks at Alexis, shaking her head this time, "Nope sorry Babe, doesn't seem severe enough"

"Well Dad, how about this, One month of movie nights of Kate or my choice and you have to watch the movie, not play on your phone, or fake a call, if you do, we double the time, so get ready for a month of chick flicks to get you better equipped to handle the female emotions, we hate being lied to more than anything, Right Kate?"

"Sweetie are you sure you are only 16 almost 17? You are smarter than most women my age, and you are entirely correct, I know I have hurt many people by lies I thought were harmless, including your Dad."

Rick just smiles at them both, "OK, one month of Chick Flicks and 2 weeks without my video games, does that satisfy my penance?"

"Dad, you're lucky Kate kept it G rated, she could have cut off something you enjoy much more than video games" as she blushes, along with Kate and Rick who sputters, as Alexis laughs.

"I'm not a kid anymore Dad, and I know what goes on, but you may want to wait till you shut the office and bedroom doors both next time" as Kate turns crimson, Rick smiles and Alexis bounds up the stairs, yelling over her shoulder, Love you Dad, Love you Kate, Love you Grams, Good Night"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Forever and a Day 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

" _Dad, you're lucky Kate kept it G rated, she could have cut off something you enjoy much more than video games" as she blushes, along with Kate and Rick who sputters, as Alexis laughs._

" _I'm not a kid anymore Dad, and I know what goes on, but you may want to wait till you shut the office and bedroom doors both next time" as Kate turns crimson, Rick smiles and Alexis bounds up the stairs, yelling over her shoulder, Love you Dad, Love you Kate, Love you Grams, Good Night"_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **11:45 PM Same Night**

"Well Babe, how did you think the family meeting went? I mean Alexis really seemed to get close to you, which just makes me so very happy."

"Rick, I think once the shock wore off, and reality set in about Cancer, they were so relieved you were OK, they didn't take enough time to be as pissed at you as I was. I mean I had no right to be, but I was actually throwing things I was so angry, why you, why this disease, and then the thought of me never getting to make things right with you, I was a mess, for real."

"Kate, I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause anyone any pain or concern, that's why I went to such lengths to keep it a secret, I wasn't ashamed or on a pity party, I just didn't want someone to feel sorry for me."

Tears fall from Kates eyes as he finished speaking, "Hey, Hey what's this all about, I love you, I'm right here, not going anywhere OK, Please don't cry. I can take almost anything except to see you cry, we'll get through this and whatever comes our way,"

He barely finishes his statement till a teary eyed, wet faced Kate has him in a kiss that she just won't break. He senses her fear and need to be reassured, so he does what he does best, worships her body and then again and again.

 **Hours Later**

 **Kate and Rick's Bedroom**

"Rick aren't you supposed to conserve your energy Sweetie, my God, I have missed you so much. Not just this, since you made me wait till we got home, but it was worth it, every minute of it, but I missed just talking to you, looking into your blue eyes, and the occasional hand brush as you gave me my morning my coffee, it's stupid but I thought of that as our morning kiss, and I love you."

"We are idiots Kate, that was exactly what I intended those to convey but was too cowardly to say it, or just be me, always the act, the joke, no wonder you never took me serious, but I have loved you since I saw you, just like I told you.

As for my energy, I'm working on it so we can go all night long if that's what you want Babe, I just can't get enough of you, and I miss you the minute I lose sight of you, or lose the feel of your touch."

"Rick, You'll never know how sorry I am for costing us so much time, I mean we could have had over two years, if I hadn't been such an Ass."

"The timing wasn't right, you have to believe in the Universe that all things come together just as God, or the Big Guy, or whoever you believe in, has planned. This cancer has taught me one thing, none of us are promised tomorrow so I am through waiting, I want to live our lives each day as if he could be our last. Not sad, but embrace life's adventure if that makes sense?"

Kate breaks into uncontrollable tears as she thinks what her life would be like if she had lost this precious man, one who always looked for the good in people, and disguised his pain with humor.

Rick holds her, securely, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, as he gently rubs her back, till he can get her to stop sobbing. He reaches over to his night stand and pulls what appears to be a journal from it, lays it on the bed, and continues to hold his love till she has cried herself out.

Gently he lifts her into his lap with her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. His kisses are not sexual, but comforting, as Kate has just realized the gravity of the last 6 weeks and just how close she had come to losing the love of her life, without him ever knowing it.

Finally she is breathing normal, as she turns to look him in the eyes, she whispers, "I hope I can show you just how much I truly love you, there is nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy, nothing."

"Babe, I want you to understand **WHY** I did some of the things I did, and please know I never intended anyone to see this, much less you of all people. You probably think I blocked you out of spite or hurt, but maybe this will help you understand where I was coming from.

I started a journal a long time ago and found it to be helpful to recover from hurt, sadly I have had enough experience. You think and see the successful Richard Castle, you don't see the scared, shy and awkward Richard Rogers, who got taken advantage of several times, part of life, I guess."

"Rick, are you sure you want me to read this, I mean this is you bearing your soul, and Babe, if you're not ready for that, I understand, I'm not going anywhere."

Rick takes her hands in his, looks deep into her eyes, "You are the one I trust with my heart, my soul, my life, so yes, please read but Babe, please don't get upset, remember I wrote it at a time knowing only what I knew then."

He slowly opens the journal to the date **Friday, May 28** **th** **, Start of Memorial Day weekend**.

 _Well, here we are again, I really don't know why I do this, or if it helps, I guess it is helping since I am not plastered drunk falling down in my office, so I'll continue to do so till, well till you know._

 _It's been 3 weeks since I got the initial news from Gregg, Cancer, of all things who would have pegged that to take me out, I would have put shot by a jealous boyfriend far higher than Cancer, in fact, I never thought I would or could contract this damn disease._

 _Well there's your humor again, no one here Rick just be honest, this has you scared to death. The funny thing is the day I needed Beckett the most is the worst day I have ever had at the 12_ _th_ _, I wanted to ask her about Alexis, and I couldn't get past her new boyfriend's barbs, and the kiss on the stairway, well what do you need Rick, a singing telegram, let her go, she said no. *****_

 _Today of all days when I needed a friend, oh well buck up buttercup Gregg just confirmed it, Cancer it is so now you have to deal with it, ALONE as always._

 _I guess it's for the best she has a boyfriend, no sense hooking up or even starting a deeper friendship with someone who may not be here in a year. I say I'm happy for her, but in reality, I hurt like hell, I really think that she is my one, but hey she doesn't feel that way, she's made that clear._

 _I have to admit it did hurt to catch her in the lie, I wish she would just come out and tell me to go to Hell rather than leaving just the glimmer of hope there is a chance for us. Hell, I may be imagining things, maybe it's just me, the longings of a love-struck fool imaging kindness for affection. ***_

 _Well, I got Alexis to Princeton, but coming back was worse than a nightmare. I just hope Paula was able to get to the boys, I never want them to think that I don't treasure their friendship. Maybe it's a good thing that traffic moved so slow, I may have caused an accident with me crying so hard. I have to wonder, is this the last time I'll see my little girl happy like this._

 _I'm just glad I could hold it till I got to the car, I almost couldn't leave her, she's been my everything for so long, and soon, I'll have to turn that over to some other man, that is if I'm still here._

 _I wonder, will Beckett keep her promise and watch over her, even if she and Tom are together? I wish I could have asked her again, but the last few weeks, well you know there's no use writing down the hurtful things, I'm sure she's just in love and doesn't know how badly she has hurt me. I guess it's just best if I head to Toronto as planned, and let everyone think I'm in the Hamptons writing, let her enjoy herself with someone with a future, not someone who won't remember his name in a year or so. *****_

 _I got a Voice Mail from Kate, she sounded drunk, but some of the things she said, does she really feel this way? I hope not, but she's changed so much, she would never have let anyone talk to one of her team the way Demming was allowed to, is she that blinded by love? Well knowing her, when she sobers up she will try to make up and spend time to make it right, time she should be devoting to her future, not to some guy who played cop and acted like her partner for the last two years, as everyone has told me recently, leave the real police work to real cops, so I'm taking their advice._

 _Well she'll think I'm angry and getting even, all I am trying to do is stop her from chasing some ghost, I blocked her from the landline, and had Eduardo remove her from the list, someday she'll know I did this to be sure she doesn't waste anymore time on someone who might not be around._

 _I hope Roy understands why I had to leave, even without this damn Cancer it was time, I had done all I set out to do, and the debt he thinks he owed is now payed in full. Well I got a long drive to Toronto, more next time_

Rc

Rick has moved to the chair in the room as Kate has read, re-read, stopped to cry sometimes, finally she comes over sits in his lap and asks,

"Babe, please hold me, and promise me you'll never let me go. I am so sorry, I will never be able to earn your forgiveness, but PLEASE never leave me, I know now, my life would end if you were not in mine, I love you, Always", as she lays her head on his shoulder and they cuddle for the remainder of the night.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Forever and a Day 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

 _He slowly opens the journal to the date_ _ **Friday, May 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, Start of Memorial Day weekend**_ _._

 _Well, here we are again, I really don't know why I do this, or if it helps, I guess it is helping since I am not plastered drunk falling down in my office, so I'll continue to do so till, well till you know._

 _It's been 3 weeks since I got the initial news from Gregg, Cancer, of all things who would have pegged that to take me out, I would have put shot by a jealous boyfriend far higher than Cancer, in fact, I never thought I would or could contract this damn disease._

 **Kate and Rick's Bedroom**

 **Next Morning**

Rick had finally carried Kate to their bed around 3:00 AM, even then she would not let go of her clutch on him, almost afraid that if she lost touch, she would lose him. Rick knew the hurt the journal had caused, and would cause, BUT he also thought there had been so many things left unsaid, it was adamant that the two communicate, if not verbally, at least in written form.

They had to stop the dance, the avoidance of the true feelings if their relationship were to grow to the next level as he hoped. He knew exactly what he wanted but wanted to give Kate time to form her opinion once she had gotten over the initial shock. He had not doubt she loved him, BUT he wanted to be sure it wasn't because of the cancer, which was something he would never be able to live with. He decided to let Kate take her time, once she was sure of the future she wanted, there was only one path for him, and that involved a chapel and a minister.

He watches her sleep, her slight hitch in her breath, as she tightens her grip, then she relaxes again once she knows he's there. She opens her eyes to find Rick looking lovingly at her, and without saying a word pulls him into a deep morning kiss.

"Hey, I haven't brushed my teeth yet, and I know morning breath*"

"Shut up and kiss me Rick, I don't care if you don't, I just need you to hold me a little longer, OK? Sorry to be so clingy, but Babe, it dawned on me last night that no matter how bad I thought my problems were, you were fighting for your life, alone if not for Trey, proving my selfishness."

"Hey, stop taking like that, we both messed up, the only thing that matters is we're here now, and I'm not going anywhere, OK?"

He brushes a stray tear from her beautiful eyes, and then kisses her sweetly, ending the kiss with a deep embrace just to assure her that he was indeed alive and here.

"Rick, can I ask you something, feel free to say no if this is too close to home, but Babe, reading your journal last night let me feel what you were going through, even though I wasn't there, I can remember the Hell you went through by reading it, I mean if that's too personal, I understand" she stammers,

Rick looks a little shocked at first, trying to interpret what she was asking, then it dawned on him, when she said she wanted to share his life, she meant all of it, good and bad.

"Kate are you sure, I mean I don't remember all what I wrote, and the last thing I want is for you to feel hurt, or like I betrayed you. I loved you, never could stop it, but I was so angry and hurt at you, I think I may not be proud of some of those entries. Are you sure this won't damage us, I would rather die than lose you now."

Tears come to his eyes, and it's Kate's turn to take her fingers and gently wipe them away,

"Rick, you aren't getting rid of me, just accept that. **NOTHING** you did is going to hurt me, other than reminding me that when you needed a friend, the one you had always been there for was too busy to be there for you.

That hurts more than I can put into words, but it also fuels my drive to take care of you, and to keep you safe the rest of our lives. I love you Richard Castle, the damn cancer made me realize just how fragile life is, and once we get the all clear from Gregg, there are some things I want to talk to you about, like kids, and future together. Don't panic Babe, I'm not asking for a ring, I don't need one as long as you tell me I'm your Always, or how did you put it, Forever and a day? I love that because that's what you are to me, my Always, my Forever and a day."

"Tell you what, let's take the journal a page or two at a time, when we are together in bed, where I can hold you, and remind you I'm here, I'm yours, and you are mine, sound OK?"

"Sounds perfect Rick, and remember Babe, **YOU** did nothing to hurt me, **I** brought this all on myself, and I know just how blessed I am to have you in my life today, speaking of do you want to meet with the boys and Lanie if they are free? I know they were concerned about you. Espo actually chewed my ass out royally about you, and Kevin came out like I had never seen him before in your defense."

"How about Brunch at the Old Haunt, say around 3:00, since they are all off of work today. I know I owe Roy a face to face, and Bob is going to spew a gasket when he gets the full story, so not looking forward to that,"

"Rick, that brings up a subject I wanted to talk to you about, you know I'm on FMLA leave for another 8 weeks, but after that, I will either have to resign or go back to my job. I want to know what you want for us, and I don't expect you to answer*"

" **QUIT,** and stay with me, I don't think I can take the stress worrying are you coming home to me tonight? I know I wouldn't be able to cope if something happened to you, that was the part of the life is too short speech and I know it's not fair to ask you to give up your Mothe*"

"Babe, shhh, Mom would want me to live my life for those still alive, not those who have passed. She'll get justice, it's inevitable that the killer will slip up, maybe not be in our lifetimes, but I'm OK with that now. I came close to losing someone I love even more than I did my Mother, and I'm not going to waste another minute living in the past."

"Are you sure, I mean this is the biggest step you have made since she passed, and I don't want you to give up, or settle just on my account, nor do I want you to stay with me because of the Cancer. I wanted to know that you love me as I love you, and Kate, you proved that to me over and over the last few weeks. Let's see where the next 8 weeks take us, I think by that time, you'll know for sure if you can walk away without regrets and we can plan the rest of our lives.

This isn't a test drive or anything like that, I just want you to be as sure as I am what you want the rest of your life before you make changes that you could regret someday. I want to be the reason you want to come home to, not the reason you would rather stay away." As he kisses her sweetly.

Kate returns the kiss, thanking God above and a lady named Trey for allowing her to be held in these two arms now, no matter what may come, she is in it for the long haul and will do whatever it takes to make Rick's life as enjoyable as he has made so many others.

 **Old Haunt**

 **3:00 PM Same Day**

Rick and Kate walk into the Old Haunt exactly at 3:00 PM, and Rick is mobbed by many of the staff, and regular customers. She hadn't realized just how loved this man truly was by his community, and how many people he had helped along the way, quietly, never saying a word.

Brian comes from behind the bar and pulls Rick into a big Man Hug, holds it for a few seconds, and then with tears in his eyes as he breaks, "Melony wanted me to kiss you, I told her I drew the line at hugging, and Kate might kick my ass if I did that. Seriously Boss, how did you know, I never even mentioned she was pregnant and then all of a sudden, all these presents appear out of nowhere, when I brought her and little Lehi home.

I went to plan to pay the bill at the hospital, and the cashier told me there was no bill, I broke down in tears right there. You'll never know just how much comfort you gave my family, then when I come to work, Ralph has my spot and told me to go home for two weeks, be with the family, Bosses orders and he gave me the bonus and advanced paycheck. We can't thank you enough Rick, God Bless You."

"Brian, you're welcome, but when Lehi is old enough, she has her college fund paid for, check your mail for the details and when you and Melony feel up to it, there is a cruise with your names on it, just arrange with Ralph and get out of here for a well needed vacation. Consider it a gift from Kate and I for all the hell we put you through," as he breaks out in the first real laugh Kate has heard in what seems forever.

They finally make it back to the booth that Rick had designated Reserved for the 12th Homicide, and Lanie almost knocks Rick over with her hug. "Rick Castle if I weren't so glad to see you, I'd smack you, you had us worried sick. Don't ever do that again, you hear?"

Rick smiles as he is still holding Kate's hand, "Don't plan on it Lanie, I'm sorry I worried so many people, but I was trying to shield you from anything bad."

"Well let us decide if we need shields or not in the future Bro," as Espo grabs him in a hug, very out of ordinary for him. "We hear you had quite a battle but came out on top, happy for you, Kate and us. Thanks for the tickets, they weren't necessary, but they were enjoyed,"

"Thank God you're back Rick, I don't know how you put up with this crew, no one wants to think outside the box, so when you weren't here I tried to fill in, Shish the ridicule I got, you're a better man than I Sir, I couldn't take all the barbs, so that's why I started texting you for help, you were a life saver with those theories you built."

"Babe, I didn't know you were still helping Ryan with cases, When?"

"One thing about this whole experience, my sleep never really comes so some nights when I had watched you as long as I dared, I helped out a bit with texts to Paula to Kevin. I didn't want to risk you waking with me staring at you when you think it's creepy."

"Well, I was wrong, Stare away, in fact I better not catch you staring at anyone but me," as she smiles and kisses him deeply, a dramatic change from the no PDA Kate Beckett of the past.

The Brunch was just what Rick needed to get him back in the groove, and his spirits seemed to improve tremendously, all too soon it was now dinner time or later, and the group began to break up. Everyone felt much better, it was one thing to hear Rick was well, but to see him, and outside of a few pounds he had lost he looked the same took the stress from all of his friends.

"Kate, do you mind if we stay just a bit longer, I want to show you something downstairs."

"Sure Babe, we can stay as long as you want, I just don't want you to get over tired, OK?"

His smile was all the answer Kate needed as he led her down the new staircase and the remodeled basement office, one side he had retained all of the old, and on the other he had opened up and built a small but modern office, but what struck Kate the most was the gallery of pictures behind, and on his desk.

There were a few of Alexis, but the majority were candid shots of her, caught when she was unaware. In the middle of his desk was a larger one of her, Captain Montgomery, the boys, and Rick, had to be at a publicity shot after he first came, with the saying FAMILY around the frame, she burst into tears at once.

Once again, how wrong she could have been about this wonderful man, she was amazed constantly by him, now that she was taking the time to get to know him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Forever and a Day 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

" _Well, I was wrong, Stare away, in fact I better not catch you staring at anyone but me," as she smiles and kisses him deeply, a dramatic change from the no PDA Kate Beckett of the past._

 _The Brunch was just what Rick needed to get him back in the groove, and his spirits seemed to improve tremendously, all too soon it was now dinner time or later, and the group began to break up. Everyone felt much better, it was one thing to hear Rick was well, but to see him, and outside of a few pounds he had lost he looked the same took the stress from all of his friends._

 **Old Haunt**

 **6:30 PM Same Day**

Kate and Rick had sat in the office as Rick detailed the changes he had made to the bar since the last time she was down there. He was so proud to keep the history preserved, at the same time installing all of the latest energy efficient devices and making the office almost a second home. Then it hit Kate, this is where he had disappeared to when he needed solace, peace and just a glimpse of hope that everything was going to be OK.

"Rick, can I ask you a question, again feel free to tell me not now, or say nothing, but is this where you would come on those days, I hurt you so badly? Was this the way you escaped the barbs that we threw at you, never knowing once that we were the fools?

He hangs his head, and simply nods yes. "Babe, I am so sorry, it seems like I have so much to be sorry for and I keep finding out more and more just how deeply I cut you, how can you even stand to be with someone who treated you so badly?" as her tears flowed like rain now.

He walked over to her picked her up Wedding style as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed deeply into his shoulder. "Kate, we can't undo the past, Lord knows we all have one and there are things in mine I wish I could change, but all we can do is our best to make it right and move on.

Look at this Babe", as he dusted off a photo album, opening it she see's Montgomery laying on an Army stretcher, and there is a much younger and almost sickly skinny Rick by his side. The series of pictures document Roy's walk from a field hospital, with Rick by his side till he is loaded on a chopper and Rick turns to walk away.

"I know you can't talk about it, but this is where you met Roy, and why you two were always so close?"

"Yeah, tough times but we both got sent home for different reasons, but things worked out for us both,"

"Why do you keep the album here at the Haunt, Alexis and Martha don't know do they?"

Again, just a shake of his head, no, "There's no official record of it, so it never happened, besides Mother hated my Father enough without her knowing he recruited me"

"I won't ask any more questions other than do you still need help from time to time, is that the physical you go to quarterly?"

"Dr. Carter Burke treated me for PTSD, sometimes it can still creep back in, but for the last 7-8 years I've been pretty good, well till this last few months and the dreams started back."

"What caused them Rick, was it what Demming and I did, or what I did, God I'm so sorry"

"Dr. Burke didn't say what caused the dreams, only that I should remove the triggers that were identified in the dreams"

"Was one of those triggers me Rick? Was it because of the way I treated you or what was it? Now you have to open up Babe, I've got to know what I did wrong, so we can stop it from ever happening again" as tears streamed down her face.

"Kate, it was just trying to keep quiet when Demming insulted me so badly, I wanted to tell someone, challenge him, but I couldn't and the dreams came back that night, and got worse till I finally decided to leave the precinct, to accept defeat"

" **WHAT** do you mean accept defeat, you are more man that that wimp ass prick is any day of the week, and I'm only sorry I was so stupid to use a High School ploy to try to make you jealous, that backfired and hurt you, me and even Tom, again I'm sorry. By the way, no matter what he said, we never slept together, he never got past the kissing part, even that was lousy."

Rick looks very tired, the exhaustion seemed to overcome him quickly, and Kate took charge in a minute. "Come on Babe, we're going home where I can take care of you, and I can just feel your arms around me, that's what I need now. I know you are so tired, so let's get out of here."

A few minutes later Brian had assisted Rick up the stairs and into the limo, and they were on their way home. "I shouldn't have stayed so long Rick, I'm sorry, let's get you home to bed OK?"

He glances over at her and with his silly smirk, "You going to have your way with me Babe?" and laughs. He is tired, but it seemed the emotional issue was more tiring than the physical. Kate made a note to herself to touch base with Dr. Burke, just to be on the safe side.

A few minutes later, Rick's head is on Kate's shoulder as he has passed out, this had been the most strenuous day he had in a long while. She supported his head and turned slightly so she could plant sweet butterfly kisses on his temple, whispering I love you with each kiss. She was just beginning to see how deeply Rick loved and hurt, and just how fragile a soul he was.

When the car arrived at the underground garage, Rick awoke to find Kate kissing him and telling him she loved him with each kiss, so he remained still until the car stopped, and he then opened his eyes.

"Babe, are you OK, I mean you zonked right out, I should have never stayed this long on your first outing, I'm so*"

She can't finish her statement because Rick has pulled her into his lap and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years, God that man could kiss. Well they had to break anyway as the driver came around and opened the door, Rick stepped out and held his hand out for Kate.

"Shall I see you to the door Sir, Madam? The driver asks, and both refuse.

Rick walks normally, though the exhaustion could be seen throughout his body, Kate was worried. As soon as they got into the Loft and into Bed, Kate slipped out and called Gregg to describe what had happened, and her concerns.

"Relax Kate, just give him some of the nutrients, he should have some left, and knowing him he has probably skipped them, so tell him to fess up or you are going to feed him Pedialyte, the non-flavored kind, I love him but the stubborn Ass probably thinks he can do it without following the rules. Tray is arriving in a few hours, so if you don't mind, we'll stop by tomorrow for a social call, as I check on him."

"Thanks Gregg, that would be great, see you then"

"Rick, have you followed the discharge instructions from the trial? Where are the nutrients you are supposed to have taken? Don't make me send out for plan Pedialyte because I will" a firm Kate voice echoes throughout the bedroom.

She discovers his stash as she opens the Bar Fridge, there is all of the nutrients he was supposed to be taking as protein shakes 3 times a day and has neglected. Just as she looks up, a very guilty Rick appears from the Bedroom,

"I'm sorry Kate, they taste terrible and I was doing fine without them, but I guess I scared you again, I didn't mean to make you cry" as he sees Kate's face wet from tears she can't hold back.

"Rick, maybe you don't believe me yet, and I deserve that, I haven't been the most trustworthy partner, but God Damn it, you have to take care of yourself. Do you know what it does to me, to Alexis to Martha to see you this exhausted, God Rick, I just got you back, I can't lose you please, do what you're supposed, to please." And the tears are flowing now. Kate has cried more in the last few days than she has since her Mother died.

Rick has already made his way to the fridge, and prepared his shake, and walked back to the bed, where he is able to finish the shake, place the glass on the night stand, and hold an uncontrollable Kate Beckett in his arms.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never wanted to worry you, please I'm OK now, please stop crying Kate, I love you."

She looks up at him through her red eyes and just said, "If you love me, as I love you, you will follow every instruction to the letter, Rick, I can't make you want to live, if my love isn't enough, then*"

"Hey there, I fought for your love for two years, I will fight for it the rest of my life so please forgive me for my stupidity, I would rather die than hurt you, please know your love is all I need, you are my Always, it was stupid of me, and I promise you, no more secrets, no more shortcuts. I want to live, for you, for Alexis, and for some kids in the future you mentioned, if you are still interested" and there it is that damn smile she just can't resist no matter how angry she is.

"Well your shortcut on the treatment is going to hurt us both, no more extra activities till Dr. Gregg has evaluated you,"

"Kate, please you can't mean, see I am all better, I bet we could go all night, now,"

"Wasting your breath lover boy, you are grounded till you get Medical Clearance, and don't try to pull any favors to get you off the hook earlier, it's cuddling and that is it till you are cleared, and now I really do understand when Mom said, this hurts me as much as it does you when I got punished,

Good Night Rick", as she turns to lay her head on his chest, fully meaning what she said.

"Good Night Babe, I'm sorry, it was stupid, and I'll make it up to you I promise, "as he kisses her head in the same sweet kisses, he had kissed him with earlier,

A/N We'll pick up the journal next chapter, didn't want to get too heavy in this chapter,


	6. Chapter 6

Forever and a Day

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N For new readers, AU does not follow the series, I don't debate via reviews or PM, read the story as I wrote it or write one yourself.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

 _Rick walks normally, though the exhaustion could be seen throughout his body, Kate was worried. As soon as they got into the Loft and into Bed, Kate slipped out and called Gregg to describe what had happened, and her concerns._

" _Relax Kate, just give him some of the nutrients, he should have some left, and knowing him he has probably skipped them, so tell him to fess up or you are going to feed him Pedialyte, the non-flavored kind, I love him but the stubborn Ass probably thinks he can do it without following the rules. Tray is arriving in a few hours, so if you don't mind, we'll stop by tomorrow for a social call, as I check on him."_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **2:30 AM Next Morning**

Kate had remained motionless, just listening to the steady beating of Rick's heart, she was so upset with herself for not noticing how tired Rick was becoming she was almost afraid to close her eyes, afraid if she did he would be gone. Gentle tears fell from her eyes as she recalled some of the days Rick had mentioned in his Ledger, the one most hurtful was the day he needed a friend and she and Tom had shredded any hopes of that with unkind words.

From the darkness came his voice, sweet deep and low,

"It's not your fault, you do know that don't you Babe, I should have done what I was supposed to do, not think I was Superman and could beat it without following instructions."

"It's my fault Rick, I should have protected you, researched more, and know what you were supposed to be doing, hell I told you I wanted you Forever and a day, but I didn't push to find out how I could help or make sure you had taken the medication, what kind of a person does that?"

"One who trusts their Partner, and allows him space to deal with a catastrophic time in his life in his own way, just as he needed to do, that's the kind of person who did that, the kind of person you are. Sometimes, just being here and letting me work through things is the best medicine Kate, I know that's selfish, but I've never had anyone to share with,*"

"You never had anyone to share with **BEFORE** Richard Castle, I want to share everything, and please don't try to shield me, I love you and I'll be here for you, not going anywhere I promise you, no matter how bad or good times get," as she kisses him sweetly, reassuring him that he did have his soul mate with him.

"Well you're up, I'm up no sense trying to pretend we're going to get back to sleep, I promised you to open the journal for a few pages, do you feel up to it? I mean I know I'm a pain in the ass, and high maintenance but I want you to understand that time of my life as if you were there with me, well in fact you were, right here" as he takes her hand and places over his heart."

She fights back the tears that have pooled in her eyes, "Rick, I want to experience everything you did, or as close as I can, I want to understand how you were feeling, how I fucked up so badly, so I will never do it again, so yes Babe, as much as it hurts you, I really think it does strengthen us as a couple, not just two people having great sex."

Rick pulls out the Journal and opens the page to where they had left off,

 **Memorial Day Weekend, Saturday 4:30 AM**

 _Well, today's the day, and since I can't sleep I might as well head on out. No one knows, what is going on, Bob has the letter to be opened in case I don't make it back, but this is something that I have to face, alone._

 _Kate's probably in a love haze with her detective at the Hamptons, I'm glad I didn't give her the address since their place is only ½ mile down the beach, talk about cruel, Grow Up Rick, she's happy, if you love her that's what you want so stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your Ass ready to kick Cancer's Ass.****_

 _Surprised at how fast traffic moves at this hour, in the old days I was coming home, alone (not like the tabloids had it), after dropping off the companion Paula, or Gina arranged for the evening. I'm not sure but I think one of them is intimating the girls, if Paula thought she could get away with it she would tell them I had AIDS to keep them from getting anywhere near me. I wish she would give Jerry a chance, poor sucker has it as bad for her,*** God do I look like that around Beckett? No wonder the guys kid me. Well that stops now, she has a man._

 _Well one thing went right, I saw the doughnuts come off the truck, so these are fresh, better get back on the road, if I'm late I lose my spot****_

 _I'm glad I left early, the traffic has certainly gotten heavier, too bad I didn't pay more attention in school, what the fuck is a kilometer anyway what ever it is Toronto is 135 more up ahead, and looks like it will be at least 2 hours with traffic, time for a break.***_

 _Writing in this journal is providing me some relief, although I'm not sure anyone will give two shits about it when I'm gone. One thing I found out early, the world doesn't stop just because someone we love got off, it keeps right on spinning till there is only a memory left. Wonder if I will ever think of Kate as just a memory, right now all that's left of her memory is hurt and hurt is something I can't forget. I wonder if I will ever cross her mind, when I'm gone, well cheer up, you won't be here to worry about it***_

 _ **Toronto Finally**_ _and there is a diner calling my name._

 _Thanks Trey, she's the owner of the diner that saved me from an all-night throw up session, God what a tragedy, such a beautiful lady with Cervical Cancer. Guess she needed someone to talk to as bad as I did, why else would she stay with me at the Orion. I promised her to be a Gentleman, won't be a problem with a heart in a million pieces, ***_

 _Three hours of conversation, and Trey has become one of my best friends, she was very kind when she asked who hurt me so badly, guess Kate's name slipped so at least she knows why I haven't tried to even kiss her, even though I promised._

 _ **Day 1**_ _Well we went to separate sessions after the break out, and I was listening to the voice mail when she overheard some of the rants, I'm sorry I didn't realize she was there, because right now she wants to kill Kate for that, I'm sure Kate didn't mean a lot of it, even if she did, well it was her right, ***_

 _Talk about being an Ass, I did it, I asked Trey about her background and found not only was she recently divorced but she had also lost a baby, and was diagnosed with cervical cancer shortly after that, I thought life had dumped on me, poor girl._

 _God, that treatment, not sure which is worse the disease or the cure, on minute I feel like someone has poured molten lava in my veins, then in a flash, I am so cold, colder than I have ever been, they say that's good, the treatment is working and this part will get better, I hope so, Poor Trey looks so exhausted, what kind of person could do this to another? Oh yeah, guess there are Demming's in all countries and situations, but again Kate was my defense, scratch that I thought, End this Rick before you write something very hateful, let it go, she chose him,_

 _We were both so tired Room Service is all we can get down tonight, First Day of Kick Cancer's Ass Down, Trey is crying, afraid, I think. Talking to her about dying suddenly made me think maybe it wouldn't be so bad for me, heck Alexis is almost grown, and Mother can take care of herself, I really can't think of anyone other than Gina and Paula that would even care, Trey is clinging to me, I know we are supposed to have our own rooms, but if she needs me I'm staying tonight, no funny business,_

 _Trey asked if I could hold her, for a while, and to tell you the truth it felt good to be needed for once, haven't felt this way in a long time. She is so sweet, too bad Beckett has broken me, I would never start anything till or if I am able to erase her memory God, why is Love so Fucking Hard._

 _Well I got her asleep, she looks so much younger when the lines of worry aren't on her face, I hope this treatment works for her, she's much too beautiful inside and out to lose,_

 _Guess I nodded off, better put this away, for today, If she wants to read it, I'll have to let her, I don't want her to think I am using her for a future story. If there is any life left to write any more stories at all, today is the day I accept this is going to kill me and shift my focus to keeping Trey alive._

 _If by some miracle I do survive, it really wouldn't matter, because I think I understand what dying of a broken heart now means, to think I laughed at so many songs and movies yet here I am, and it is real. I don't want to live like I have the last few weeks, and I think death would be a better fate than to than to have to face the facts** For the record Kick Cancer's Ass Day 2 starts in 1 hour and 15 minutes when the alarm will sound. More to come later Rc_

Rick goes to leave the bed, but is stopped by Kate, who slides down and sits between his legs, leaning her back against his chest, as he gently massages her shoulders.

"You sure you want to read this Kate, I mean I don't even remember what it said, but things did get rough for a while, so it's up to you"

"Babe please just let me lean on you as I read it, and when I cry, know it's not because of what you did, it's because of the pain I know you were in and I could have stopped it, had I just tried a little harder"

Rick is silent as Kate reads, and as she said, she cries sometimes harder than others, but Rick stays strong, and supports her, till she finally makes it through the page, and gently closes the journal.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because that wouldn't begin to express just how bad I feel about hurting you Rick, did you really give up? Do you really think that you matter so little to anyone other than Alexis or your Mother?

God, you are loved by so many people Rick, people who you don't even know that you have helped along the way, you have to promise me that you will **NEVER** think about quitting on life again, no matter what, Promise?"

"I promise Kate, as long as you are with me, I will never give up"

"That broken heart, well I want to be sure it is 100% mended, I love you so much Rick, I don't ever want to even think about life without you by my side"

A gentle kiss deepens until the timeout is all forgotten and Rick pushes Kate over the edge twice before they are both fully undressed, something medicine can't fix, but love can, this is one of them.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Forever and a Day 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

 _Guess I nodded off, better put this away, for today, If she wants to read it, I'll have to let her, I don't want her to think I am using her for a future story. If there is any life left to write any more stories at all, today is the day I accept this is going to kill me and shift my focus to keeping Trey alive._

 _If by some miracle I do survive, it really wouldn't matter, because I think I understand what dying of a broken heart now means, to think I laughed at so many songs and movies yet here I am, and it is real. I don't want to live like I have the last few weeks, and I think death would be a better fate than to than to have to face the facts** For the record Kick Cancer's Ass Day 2 starts in 1 hour and 15 minutes when the alarm will sound. More to come later Rc_

 **Castle's Bedroom**

 **7:15 AM Next Day**

Kate opens her eyes to see Rick, propped on one arm, watching her sleep, and she doesn't find it creepy at all, rather she feels the love pouring out of those blue eyes onto her. He gently pulls her over to him, as she lays her head over his heart, he massages her back and kisses her gently on the head.

This is becoming a ritual with them, one that Kate enjoys far more than she wanted to admit before, but now, she likes, no loves and needs to feel his touch and hearing his heart beat those strong steady beats affirms he is still with her, a fear she is trying hard to cope with.

"I love you Rick, I just want you to know that, I would say it every minute of every day if I could but Babe, I think when I read your journal last night I begin to feel the pain you felt for a long time, especially the last few months.

That's not a bad thing Rick, I mean I asked for it and I still want to experience what you did as close as I can, but I never picked up on just how badly you were hurting. I guess a Cancer Diagnosis, your only daughter growing up, and an honorable past you had to keep secret would have been enough yet enter Kate and Tom to make it worse.

I know I keep saying it but you must believe me, if we could go back in time, I would treat you the way you deserved to be treated, I would have been by your side when you got probably the worse news a person can receive, and been the friend you have always been and are to me."

"Kate, I never wanted you to go on a marathon of beating yourself up, no one knew what was going on, and outside of the last three weeks, when your head was some other place, you have nothing to ask for a do over for.

The Journal was never meant to be seen much less read by anyone, especially you, it was just raw thoughts as they popped into my head so I could keep from acting on them and making myself look like a bigger fool than I already had."

Kate pulled his face to hers, now wet with tears again, "You were never the fool, you could never top the Academy winning performance by me and Tom." Cupping his face gently she begins a sweet slow kiss, and lets it grow as both begin to feel the passion build, she was almost over the top just with the foreplay, God this man could kiss.

"Hey Gregg, is coming over for lunch, and has a surprise, so we better get up and shower, ALONE this time" Kate smiles as she breaks away and starts toward the shower.

"You called him last night, didn't you?" the tone of his voice and look on his face was one she hadn't seen before and it freezes her in her tracks,

"Yes, Yes, I did because I was so worried about you, I'm sorry if I overstepped, but I need you here with me, and I'll take your anger any day to keep you with me. I would do it again, and I won't lie." She is breathless having rushed the reply out in one deep breath.

He tries to hide it and is successful for one very long minute as Kate thinks the worst, then she sees the smile start, and there it is her smile, the one he saves only for her. "Richard Castle Don't do that, I was scared to death you were going to throw me out, and I had already made up my mind, I'm not leaving, no matter how mad you get at me,"

Rick walks over to her picks her up gently, as he kisses her deeply, "It's just that I've never had anyone care about me this much. Alexis and Mother would, but no one else would do what you did. Hunt me down and take the abuse till we got our act together, it's going to take getting used to."

"Well get used to it Buster, like I said I love you more than life itself and I will fight anyone, including you, that prevents me from keeping you on this earth with me." The kiss is returned then she really had to call on will power to push him gently away,

"Rick, we can't be smelling like Sex when Gregg and Trey stop by, I ordered lunch in from the caterer, so we could just talk and visit."

"You mean to let Gregg examine me," as the smile grows wider, "and you snitch on me, I already had the protein shake this morning, as putrid tasting they are, I did it and I'll follow orders I promise, I have a great incentive." As he waggles his eyebrows at her.

 **Castle's Loft 12:30 PM**

 **Same Day**

Lunch had been delivered and setup in the dining room, one server was standing by to assist when they were ready to eat, and just as the clock struck the half hour the door buzzed. Rick and Kate hand in hand as had become their custom opened the door together, Trey pulls Kate into a big hug as Gregg, smiling and looking better than he had in a long time pulled Rick into a Bro Hug, and held on. After a long minute Rick looked and there was Trey with her beautiful eyes sparkling like he had never seen,

"Rick, Gosh it's so good to see you and Kate, how have you been, have you followed the procedure for discharge?"

Rick tries to put one finger up to silence the question, but Trey and Kate aren't having it,

"You Jackass, you didn't take the nutrients did you, sometimes I wish I would have let you order that Maple Walnut shake and double order of Poutine just to prove to you that you aren't Superman, you have to take care of yourself for Kate, Greg and me."

"Thanks Trey, I let him have it after I found out he was taking shortcuts, I should have read the discharge instructions myself knowing him, he always thinks of others, never himself."

Rick is looking very timid, as he looks up to see his friend Gregg, just shake his head. "You put in all the work, numbers were off the chart, the EASIEST thing to do you Fuck Up, that would be like writing one of your books and just stopping without the last chapter,"

"Gregg, let's go to my office so you can do your thing and I can get forgiven, Kate is so pissed at me already, and now Trey and you as well, I really didn't think I*"

"Stop there Rick, you didn't think, about how many people have walked this journey with you, how your results will benefit the millions not so fortunate as you, and the hours of sweat, blood and tears the researchers put into this solution to save people, it's not a Big Deal, It's the ONLY deal in my line of work"

Rick is very shaken, Gregg was right, he represented the millions of men who didn't have the connections or financial means to take advantage, of the ground breaking treatment, and now he was ashamed that he had not given it his all.

"Rick, Kate called me last night, and if I can judge women in love, that woman was about to die thinking she had hurt you. Don't you think it's time you level with her completely, like Trey has with me? You have loved her forever and the noble effort you thought would make her happy, almost killed her with guilt, worry, and sadness."

"I've told her Gregg, I really have"

"Maybe it's time you showed her, like she has put her life not on hold, but disconnect to be whatever you allow her to be in your life, she deserves better than that Rick and you know it."

"What do you mean, propose? Gregg, I would love to be married to her, but what if the results come back in 4 months and the cancer is back, I don't want to leave her a widow?"

"You'd rather leave her a broken sad girlfriend, than your life's partner? That's bull shit and we both know it, your markers prove to you the Cancer is gone, so pick another excuse why you won't commit."

"Greg, it's not like that, I mean*"

"Rick, we're not in college and she's not Cathy Howard, or Kyra, both broke you heart, so don't punish Kate for what they did. I mean I am going to beg Trey to be my wife just as soon as she is settled in, I only hope she loves me half as much as I see Kate loving you"

"Gregg, we are only 6 weeks away from knowing for sure if the Cancer is gone, what's wrong to wait till I know for sure?"

"What guarantee do you have that she will be here, not here with you but here on this earth Rick, or you, there are no guarantees in life and you know better than most. Grab the moment Rick and make two people that I love happy, I know you'll be fine."

"God, I never thought of Kate being taken from me what an Ass, I mean I*"

"That's why I'm here buddy now let's go tell the ladies you are fine, except you are a tad short on energy, which will come when you catch up with the nutrients,"

As Gregg and Rick return from his office, he searches Kate's face, to see sheer panic in her eyes, a quick glance at Trey and she shared a similar look,

"Relax ladies Rick has caught up all but a ½ point on the nutrient scale, and if he continues as prescribed, he'll be fine"

As soon as the words are out of Gregg's mouth two very different reactions from the ladies occur, Trey is by him beating the hell out of him with a rolled-up towel, and Kate is crying hysterically.

"See what you did Rick, for someone who loves her as much as you say you do, you have an awful way of showing it, damn it I love you and you know that too. Why would you do that? Don't make Gregg and I come over here again because you don't follow our prescribed actions, you hear me, I will kick your ass all over New York."

Gregg manages to get to Trey just as she burst into tears, and Rick holds Kate gently saying, "I'm so sorry Babe, I'm an Ass, I am sorry", as he tries to console her. Finally, the tears stop long enough for her to look up and pull him into a kiss, normally saved for when they were alone.

"Trey, I'm so sorry to you as well, and you know Kate and I both love you and Gregg, I was stupid, so Please forgive me, I tried to make it up, and it won't happen again."

Kate looks up as Trey crosses the room and just hugs her, they go to the lady's room together to freshen up and return in about ten minutes much calmer and the rest of the lunch was shared with laughter, and smiles. There was nothing that was off limits to Kate or Gregg to ask, and since nothing happened outside of some cuddling, and support, the two partners were free to ask anything.

"How did you find out about me Trey?" Kate inquires,

"The first time when I wanted to throw you off the CNN Building, or when I found out how much this lug was in love with you?"

Kate smiled nervously, "Both I guess."

"Well the first time was when I overheard part of a voice mail Rick tried to disconnect from when he was waiting for me to come out of a session, the second time was that night, or early the next morning when I wouldn't let him go and cried myself to sleep in his arms, fully clothed by the both of us, she winks at Gregg. I woke to hear him talking, then realized he was talking in his sleep, and Kate, he was writing you the most beautiful love letter, I knew then that this man could never love another.

Kate leans into Rick's embrace, and just smiles at him as she says, "I love You Richard Castle, you are my forever and a day."

Time flew and before anyone realized it was approaching 5:00 PM so Gregg suggested they meet again in a few days, once Trey had a chance to settle in, which was promptly accepted.

"Give us a call when you're ready, Trey, Thank You, I'm here because of you and I can't ever repay you."

"Oh yes you can and have, I love him Kate, I think Gregg's the one, I just hope he asks me, or damn it I'm going to ask him,"

"Not a bad idea, Trey, I might have to steal it from you, if things don't move on this end,"

"Give it a little longer Kate, he has practiced that proposal in his sleep forever," as she smiled and hugged her good-bye.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Forever and a Day

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

 _"How did you find out about me Trey?" Kate inquires,_

 _"The first time when I wanted to throw you off the CNN Building, or when I found out how much this lug was in love with you?"_

 _Kate smiled nervously, "Both I guess."_

 _"Well the first time was when I overheard part of a voice mail Rick tried to disconnect from when he was waiting for me to come out of a session, the second time was that night, or early the next morning when I wouldn't let him go and cried myself to sleep in his arms, fully clothed by the both of us, she winks at Gregg. I woke to hear him talking, then realized he was talking in his sleep, and Kate, he was writing you the most beautiful love letter, I knew then that this man could never love another._

 **Castle's Loft**

 **11:15 PM Same Day**

"It was great to see Gregg and Trey again, and I can see why you became close to her Rick, she has a lot of spirit now that she's well, and even though she loves Gregg, she does care about you. I'm not threatened Babe, any other woman would have forced the issue and ignored the sleep talk about me, but she made you face it, Strong Woman."

"Yeah, the Gods were shining on me when I pulled into her diner that day, she saved me from a night hugging the toilet, by over eating. That was the first sign she cared, not about me, but people in general. I'm glad things worked out and she didn't have to go through this alone. First she got me, then she got us both and you know, I think she was almost as happy as I was when you decided to put your life on hold for me, no other person has ever done that for me." As he gently kissed Kate's cheek from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gregg was really upset with you, are you sure you told me everything Rick? I mean I'm don't want to sound like some old nag, but Babe, if something is going on in your life, I want to know about it if you'll let me in, all the way in," as tears fill her beautiful eyes and she fights to keep them back.

"Kate, I swear, there is nothing you don't know about my health, Gregg reamed me out pretty good about how I was the representative for so many men who would never have this chance, and I wasn't taking it, or you as serious as I should.

I think his words were I only hope Trey loves me half as much as Kate loves you. He's right, I don't show you enough just how happy you make me, I still wake up some nights and look over at you to be sure it's not another of my dreams."

"Another one of your dreams? Have you had them about me before Babe?"

Rick looks shy, then looks down as he says, "Kate, you've been in my dreams for over a year, I always screwed up when I thought I was getting close enough to ask you out in real life, but one thing I always had were the dreams of you and I together, and that was enough to get me through most days." He looks up to see such a look of love on her face,

"I've never admitted this to anyone, but I have dreamed of being with you for almost 2 years, right after I saw the family man you were, and not the playboy on page six, I fell in love with you and it scared the hell out of me.

I know what you're thinking, if I was in love with you, why the charade, why Demming, and why not just admit it? If I did, I could get hurt again, I never wanted to hurt like I did, so it was stupid, but as long as I could see you every day, it was like having you all to myself."

Rick is smiling, "Did you hear what you said, Kate, is it true?"

"What about falling in love with you, YES it's true, God I fought it so long, but Rick, I was so jealous of any woman, Roz, Paula, Gina and especially Jordan Shaw even though I knew she was married, but God I wanted you to think of me that way."

"But I did, I even called Jordan the Federal version of you, Kate you are one of the most extraordinary women I have ever met, and no other woman has ever touched me the way you have, with your strength, your depth, and your love for finding answers for others"

"I know you couldn't include loving in those descriptions, and that's my goal for you now, I want to be the most loving Girl Friend, mistress, roommate, whatever you'll allow me to be, I love you more than anything, or anyone in this world. I haven't shown you before, but I will now, everyday if you let me hang around, nothing else matters."

Rick picks up a remote, and hits play on a stereo system, the music begins to play, then fades, as Rick's baritone voice comes over the speakers,

"I have a message for Miss. Katherine Houghton Beckett, which has to do with this song, if she will hear me out, I recorded this because I know I will never get it out without crying so here goes,

Listen to the words carefully Kate, then think back to when you jumped on an airplane and flew into the pits of hell, " the music starts with the words now, and Kate begins to smile and cry as she rushes to his arms throwing her arms around his neck.

Always

Deanna Durbin

 _I'll be loving you always  
With a love that's true always.  
When the things you've planned  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand always._

 _Always._

 _Days may not be fair always,  
That's when I'll be there always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always._

 _I'll be loving you, oh always  
With a love that's true always.  
When the things you've planned  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand always._

 _Always._

 _Days may not be fair always,  
That's when I'll be there always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always._

 _Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always._

 _Songwriters: Irving Berlin_

They have gently swayed together to the music till the song fades and Rick drops to one knee,

"You were right when you picked up that Gregg and I talked about more, he told me that in life that are no guarantees for you or me, so Katherine Houghton Beckett, would you add to your title of my Forever and a Day, My Always, the one of Wife, Will you marry me, I don't know what the weeks will bring, I just know that if you're not in them, I don't want to live them."

Kate gets a solid "YES," before she breaks down in happy tears, as he slides a rock bigger than any she has ever seen on her ring finger, "Rick, I love you and I have wanted to hear those words for so long. You aren't going anywhere, I'll do anything to keep you with me as long as I can. It's not YOU it's WE from this day forth, and sweetheart, Cancer won't know what hit it, should it try to screw with anyone I love. My God this ring is big, are you sure*

"Kate, get used to it, you said it, it's we not me or you so you are going to have to get used to being a Rich Lady, and yes I certainly can afford it, I wanted a bigger one, but Trey said it would look gaudy on your tiny fingers."

"Trey was with you when you picked this out, Where, When?"

"The 4th day of therapy, when I guess I talked about you all night long in my sleep so on the way home from treatment, she said we needed to stop at the jewelry store. I was Shocked as hell when she took me to the engagement ring section, then she set me straight in a hurry, that if I loved you as much away from you, I should propose to you the day I see you again."

"Why didn't you Babe, did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, I wanted to wait till I got the official diagnosis in 6 more weeks, Gregg reminded me that none of us were promised tomorrow, and even if something did happen, which is highly unlikely, it would be better to leave you my widow than the girlfriend who gave up her life for me."

"Does anyone know you are or did propose? I mean I would think that your Mother and Alexis would know but anyone else?"

"No, and when I said no one, that's what I meant no one Kate, I was afraid you would say no", as a tear comes to his eye

"Babe, why would you think that, haven't I showed you that I'm here for forever and a day? Why would you think I would say no? Oh my God, you thought I was just here because I felt guilty and sorry for you didn't you?"

"Well I wanted to leave the door open for you, Kate, if this ever comes back it will be a bur*"

"It'll be a burden WE will bear together as Husband and Wife, no more running for you or me, is that crystal clear Richard Castle?"

The smile breaks for her as he pulls her into the sweetest kiss, "Yes, Mrs. Castle, no more your or I, it's us from here on out."

"Babe, Can I tell anyone, I am about to bust knowing that the man I love will be my one and done soon, I just can't wait."

Rick smiles and shows her a small box script announcement, that he had worked up to send to Paula,

 _ **It is our pleasure to announce the engagement of Katherine Beckett, to Richard Castle soon to be joined in marriage, Details will follow, we request privacy for both our son and daughter, Thank You, Ms. Martha Rogers, Mr. James Beckett**_ _._

If you are OK with this, I can email Paula and call Gina as you tell your Dad, Lanie and*"

"Trey, I'm telling Trey first then calling the rest, she is the reason I still had a chance with you, and I know she loves us both, she gave me a pep talk when they were here."

"Babe, not trying to tell you what to do, but if Lanie finds out you told anyone before her, we are all going to have hell to pay." He laughs.

"You know what, I do love her but Trey deserves to know first, she saved you for ME, not anyone else, and I could tell she could have easily taken you from me at that time, so it's Trey."

A few phone calls later, Jim, Martha, Alexis was texted to call Kate, and when she was told she screamed with delight and made Kate text her a picture of the ring on her finger, even when she was in school. A knock came on the door, and as usual, Rick and Kate walked to answer it, hand in hand. When they opened the door, Trey rushed in and hugged Kate crying, as Gregg smiled behind her.

"Do you like it Kate? I only knew you from a few pictures but in one there was a ring around your neck, so I tried to match that style, I hope you like it." As tears continue to run down her cheeks, and as she looked at Rick she said, "About Damn Time, I thought I was going to have to ask her for you, if you hadn't gotten it together Mr. Castle," as the room erupts with laughter.

"I love it Trey, I knew you had to have seen this," as she pulls the chain where her mother's ring is attached from her blouse, "This was my Mom's and now I have one so similar to it, it means more than you know."

"Well, I scared the hell out of Rick, I think it was maybe day 4 of therapy we stopped at a jewelry store, and I told him we had to look at engagement rings, I thought he was going to faint right there, it was priceless.

When it finally dawned on him, I was there to represent your taste, when he ever got up the courage to ask you, so he didn't wind up with some huge gaudy ring you would wear only because of the love for him. I wanted you to love it, as much as I had heard all night long the night before how much he loved you", as she laughed.

"Good Job Rick, I know Kate loves you enough to leave her world behind to be in yours, and I'm glad that means as your wife, you're a very lucky man."

"Tell me about it Gregg, Kicking Cancer's Ass, meeting such a sweet lady as Trey, and having the love of my life in my life forever, how can it get any better?"

"Well we'll do a sperm count analysis, one year post treatment, and if things work as planned, who knows maybe you'll have another reason to celebrate, I'm just saying it's still in play if you want it to be."

Rick smiled and hugged Gregg, "Kate and I have a lot of talking to do, but you know I think that another little one would be great, have to see how she feels."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Forever and a Day 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **SEQUEL TO DROPPED CALL, READ THAT FIRST**. Castle missed his going away party because something unexpected came up and the Castle/Gina/Hamptons thing didn't happen etc. Castle assumes Beckett is with Demming and goes off the grid for several months. Would our favorite couple ever reconnect? From a prompt from Kato769. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

Rick smiles and shows her a small box script announcement, that he had worked up to send to Paula,

 _ **It is our pleasure to announce the engagement of Katherine Beckett, to Richard Castle soon to be joined in marriage, Details will follow, we request privacy for both our son and daughter, Thank You, Ms. Martha Rogers, Mr. James Beckett**_ _._

 **Castle's Loft**

 **One Week Later**

Kate and Rick had many items they wanted to discuss before setting a date for the wedding, Kate's biggest fear was that she would be viewed by some as a kept woman by the rich playboy. They also visited Gregg to have a follow up, and Rick had indeed caught up with the stats he was supposed to be at.

Lanie had taken the news that Trey was the first to find out, as well as help pick out the ring, better than Kate expected, to say she was miffed would be accurate, but at least she didn't lose a friendship over it.

"OK Babe I have a list of discussion items we need to settle, and soon so we can start planning our wedding. The first and biggest issue for me is work, I know you said you wanted me to quit the force, and I understand your reasons, but Babe I have to do something for work, I can't just stay home and do nothing. I'll admit I am almost burned out viewing the cruelty of humans to other humans, but I also love to bring justice to those who need it."

"I understand that, and I would never ask you to give up a passion of yours, I know the motive behind you becoming a cop, but Sweetie, just as you take care of me, I am taking care of you and your diet and rest issues concern me, especially if our future plans align.

I have established the Johanna Beckett Memorial College Scholarship Fund, funded by wealthy donors along with myself, and we need a director, one who really knows the passion of the fund's name sake, so I was wondering would you take the job as Executive Director?"

"You're kidding right? I mean you can't be serious. You set up a College Scholarship Fund in my Mother's name and now you want me to serve as it's Director? Rick, when did you have time to do all this?"

"Your Dad and I started working on it about 7 months ago, and I think Jim said we would receive our non-profit paperwork and articles of incorporation this week, well if we have a Director, they won't issue them until the Board and Director is named. You aren't angry, are you?"

Kate rushes to his side and kisses him so deep and passionately his toes begin to curl.

"Wow if that is your angry kiss, I want to make you angry every single day. I love you soon to be Mrs. Castle, you truly are my Forever and a Day! Always! "

"Rick, why did you choose me, to run the program and what are the job qualifications?"

""First my love, I didn't choose you, Mayor Weldon did, and the qualifications are to weed out the candidates through interviews, much like you interrogate the suspects to find those who are truly worthy of the ideals you Mother had. Who better to understand than yourself.

It would keep you doing meaningful work seeking justice for those like your Mom, just on the opposite of the table, and be a heck of a lot safer."

"I love it Rick, I truly do, I know Mom would be so happy and Dad is going to breathe a huge sigh of relief that I won't be a cop facing down the killers I do, so Thank You Love, it's a gift to us all."

"OK what's next on your list that we need agreement on, I think I know but correct me if I'm wrong. You would like to move to the suburbs with a yard and fence so if we are blessed with kids, they won't need to experience the park system for nature, and I think you mentioned you would like a dog. Am I close?"

"Rick, would you like to have more kids someday? I know you have Alexis and she is perfect, plus she has been great in including me in the family, but what do you think?"

"I had Gregg pull a preliminary sperm count on me last visit, and we are on the low side of count but the suckers can swim through walls, so I am going to start taking the shots once you are ready, I would love to have kids with you Love, as many as you want. Now how about the house, was I close?"

"No, you weren't close, you were spot on, I mean I love the loft, and I love the city but Babe, you can work from anywhere and now that it's decided I no longer need to live near the precinct, I would love a home to start our lives together. I think Alexis and Martha would like to have the loft as well."

"Well Mother has her apartment, but I think Alexis would love to keep the Loft, so many memories here, even if we leased it for her during college, it would help get her started with her own money."

"Great, can we start looking at homes soon? I mean I kinda know the neighborhood I would like, I mean if you like it"

"We have an appointment Saturday with my realtor, Babe, the crossword puzzle was under the homes you circled so even a rookie detective like me could trace them, we see your first two choices in the morning, and the third shortly after lunch," as he breaks out in a huge smile.

Kate begins to weep softly, "I don't deserve you, I don't even have to ask for something, you already know and are making my every dream come true. I Love you so much, what can I do to make you as happy as you make me Babe?"

"You can love me, and never leave me, I lay awake some nights just watching you sleep, and have to pinch myself that out of all the men in the world, I was the one who was blessed to have you as my life's partner. When you gave up your Mom's case to stay with me, I knew then that no one could ever love me as much as you, and I vowed then that I would make everyday of your life just like Christmas if I could. I love you Kate, I've loved you for, well Always."

They stand holding each other, Kate's tears softly falling on Ricks chest as he comforts her with his strong arms around her, and she is whispering that she loved him and placing small sweet kisses on his neck and jaw. Finally, after a long while Rick asks,

"So, what's next on our list to discuss, I can't think of anything left but choosing a date and how big a wedding you would like Babe."

"I always dreamed of a small intimate Church Wedding, maybe 150 guests tops then a reception on the beach. Would you be opposed if we got married secretly by the Justice of the Peace, and held the wedding in May at the Hamptons?

I know we missed the window of time for this year, and I really don't want to wait till then to become your wife. If we are married, I will feel like your life partner truly, I don't care about what they write about us, as long as it's just us they see together Babe."

"I love that idea Kate, and I was hoping you would say sooner than later, I agree May would be ideal at the Hamptons, we could have the church wedding at the First Congregational Church and the reception at **OUR** beach house. One thing, would you mind if Bob married us rather than the JP, I know he can keep the secret, and he is the one you will need to go to should anything ever happen to me before you get up to speed on Business Matters."

"Rick, I don't care if the street musician in the subway performs our ceremony, as long as it is legal, the one thing in my life I want more than anything is to change my name to Kate Caste, wife of her Forever and a Day, Richard Castle."

"OK how big a wedding party, do you want for May?"

"Trey as my Matron of Honor, since she confided in me that her and Gregg are going to do the same thing, get married privately, then have a ceremony, and Alexis and Lanie as bridesmaids."

"OK that would leave me as Gregg as my Best Man and the boys as my ushers, so it's set. I'll call Bob and see when we can arrange to meet him this week," as he waggles his eyebrows.

Things went off with Bob Wheldon without a hitch, and two days later Katherine Beckett, became Katherine Castle, much to the delight of Alexis, Martha and Jim. No one else knew or suspected, not even Trey although Kate had come close to spilling the beans once or twice.

Kate Beckett resigned from the NYPD, after 8 years as lead homicide detective, 13 years total in Law Enforcement and accepted the position of Director of Johanna Beckett Memorial College Foundation. Trey and Gregg were secretly married by Bob Wheldon two months after Rick and Kate as soon as Trey's visa and citizenship paperwork had cleared.

Kate had selected a beautiful Colonial home, with a separate dual office in Scarboro for their new home, and the move was just about complete. The loft was being leased to Gregg's sister and her husband who had just gotten transferred and was now owned by the Estate of Alexis Castle, just so Rick could oversee the management for a few more years.

Wedding Planning had been tons of fun, since there was no longer any pressure, Rick and Trey both received Cancer Free Diagnosis 6 weeks from the day Rick proposed to Kate. Lanie had gotten onboard and now the circle of friends included Trey as well. The weeks flew by, and they were now just one month away from the big day, May 11th, in honor of Jim and Johanna Beckett's anniversary as well.

"Kate, I don't know how I could be any happier, my wife, my family all here, everyone one is healthy, I no longer have to worry about you not coming home every night, Thanks for making that plane ride, and for finding me in Toronto. I really don't think I would be alive today if not for you, I love you Kate Castle."

"Rick, thank you for making me your wife, creating a job that I am sure honors my Mom and took a ton of stress off Dad and you with the new career, thanks for a perfect daughter in Alexis who has called me Mom and made me feel so much a part of this family. As for how you could feel any happier, I hope this will help, "

A pregnancy strip showing positive was inside a box she had wrapped, and as he opened it, there were 5 strips all showing positive,

"Does this mean we"

"Yeah Babe, that's what it means, tell Gregg to cancel the shots, you don't need them, and just so you know, Lanie confirmed it with a blood test so our family will be a little bigger in 7 months, I love you, and I will Forever, Always, and with all of my heart, now Dad, we need to get our first child down here so we can tell her, OK?"

Alexis comes down from her room, well suite actually and immediately see's the box on the coffee table, "Mom, are you pregnant? When? Brother or Sister, not that I care. Can I tell anyone?" she is shrieking, crying and hugging Kate all at the same time,

"I think she approves Mom, don't you?" Rick Smiles.

A/N I decided to stop here, the wedding is only a few weeks away and that event by itself could be a few chapters. This has taken our couple from missed communication, to a Cancer issue, to marriage, and now pregnancy. The wedding can be addressed as well as future events if I re-visit for a Sequel. One reader has requested I complete the Love's Journey saga, with Kate and Rick in their Rocking Chair ages, reflecting on all that has happened. That will be a tough one to write because we know it is truly the end of that story, I am probably going to take some time away for the holidays, please send me your suggestions if you have any story ideas, and Thanks to Each of you for your loyal support, Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays regardless of how or if you celebrate the season,

Tim


End file.
